


desiderium

by residentkauwa (desikauwa)



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/residentkauwa
Summary: It was just something said in the heat of the moment. Unfortunately for Dongju, some force in the universe was listening. Now his twin brother is stuck in some sort of limbo and nothing is right in the world.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 13





	desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has just been rattling around my brain for a while. i know the story and how it ends. it's a happy ending but it's definitely going to be a bumpy ride.
> 
> I apologize for any errors because this is unedited and i've never written for this fandom before.

"Well I wish I never was a twin!"

Dongju had yelled those words in anger. He hadn't meant to say them but it was too late to take them back now.

There was a hurt look on Dongmyeong's face but Dongju was too angry to apologize.

If he had known what this argument would lead to, he would have apologized right then and there.

The next morning Dongju woke up and was filled with a sense of dread. Something was very wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. 

It was when he was in the practice room with the rest of the group that the feeling went from bad to horribly wrong. A choreographer came in to teach them the steps for a song but Hwanwoong wasn't saying anything.

Dongju was hoping that the situation was like this just because it was early in the morning and Hwanwoong was still mostly asleep. However, his gut was telling him that things were not as straightforward as they seemed.

The dread Dongju had been feeling since he woke up was soon explained when their manager came in after practice.

"Xion, we need to talk about your behavior towards the vocal coach yesterday."

Dongju didn't remember having lessons with a vocal coach yesterday and was about to say so when he overheard Hwanwoong make a comment to Keonhee.

"Of course Xion messed up again. Nothing new there."

While it didn't show on his face, Dongju was about ready to scream. First he'd had a major fight with Dongmyeong the day before and now his hyungs were making comments they normally wouldn't. It was enough for him to want to go to Onewe's dorm and actually talk to his brother to apologize for the arguemnt.

Their manager looked at Hwanwoong. "If you're done, please feel free to leave the room."

Hwanwoong shrugged and picked up a water bottle but didn't leave. All the other members were also loitering around the room. Keonhee stood next to Hwanwoong and was making himself look smaller. Leedo and Ravn were pretending they weren't watching from their corner of the practice room. Seoho kept looking between their manager and the door as if planning on escaping if the situation got too tense.

Seeing no one was leaving, the manager ignored them all and turned back to Dongju.

"Now Xion, I know you are well aware of how important reputation is in this industry. The way you acted with Jin Yonghoon was unacceptable. He's one of the few vocal coaches who won't go talking to the press after what you did so I expect you to apologize to him properly when he comes here in a bit."

Dongju blinked. "Why is Yonghoon-hyung my vocal coach? Isn't he too busy as the leader of Onewe?"

Their manager frowned. "What in the world is Onewe? Jin Yonghoon is a good vocal coach but he's not very popular. He's much too young to be too busy for your training. Now any other questions?"

Remembering what he'd said yesterday, Dongju had a sinking feeling that his fight with Dongmyeong had spiraled into something much worse than a few days of them being mad at each other.

"Manager, do you know who Son Dongmyeong is?"

"Is that a relative of yours? If you're thinking of recommending him to the company, let me remind you that he'll have to pass the audition just like anyone else."

Dongju shook his head. "He's no one it seems. Sorry to bother you. I'll apologize properly to Yonghoon-hyung."

A silence fell over the room as the manager stared at him in shock. Dongju could only wonder what that said about his behavior when he wasn't a twin.

He could just hear Dongmyeong going, _"See. I make you a better person. And you think I bring out the worst in you sometimes."_

Their manager shook his head. "Well that's good then. I'll go bring Jin Yonghoon here. I expect you to still be here when I get back."

Once their manager left, Dongju let himself collapse against the wall and curled up onto himself. Now he really understood the wrongness he was feeling. He was literally missing the one person in his life who had always been there. The one person who was supposed to always be there even when they were apart.

He heard someone walk up to him. From the shadow, Dongju guessed it was Leedo but he still didn't look up.

Leedo's voice was soft as he said, "Xion, I know you're not a bad kid so I hope you'll keep your promise and apologize properly."

Dongju only hummed and curled up even further. He didn't want to look at his members who didn't even realize what was missing in all their lives. Onewe and its members had been important to Dongju's life for a long time and he knew the same could be said for the rest of Oneus.

Onewe was missing and Dongju could only blame himself and a stupid argument with his brother for it.

Hwanwoong scoffed. "Why are you even saying anything to him? We all know that Xion will do what Xion wants to do. If for once he actually wants to apologize then great."

Dongju could hear the frown in Ravn's voice. "You don't need to be so harsh. I'm sure there's a better way to say that."

Hwanwoong must have said something back but Dongju wasn't listening. He had covered his ears and was doing everything he could to ignore the fact that his entire world had collapsed. His only hope was that he could find the rest of Onewe and they could help him get his brother back.

The room became quiet again when the door opened. Dongju uncovered his ears and looked up carefully.

Standing in the doorway was the leader and lead vocalist of Onewe, Jin Yonghoon.

"I'm sorry to bother all of you but your manager said that Xion had something to say to me."

Before anyone could react, Dongju launched himself at the man and started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. It was just a stupid fight. It wasn't supposed to make this happen. I just want Onewe to exist again."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, the title means "an ardent desire or longing; especially: a feeling of loss or grief for something lost" because that's a huge part of this fic.
> 
> anyways you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/residentkauwa) if you want to talk to me more or to just yell at me for this.


End file.
